Run
by MissHaunted-MoonLight
Summary: Too many memories can have horrific effects on the mind. So what happens when that mind belongs to a ninehundred year old Time Lord? His memories are catching up with him, and they’ve given him an ultimatum. His wellbeing… or his Rose. TenRose
1. Run: Part One

**Run.**

**Too many memories can have horrific effects on the mind. So what happens when that mind belongs to a nine-hundred year old Time Lord? His memories are catching up with him, and they've given him an ultimatum. His well-being… or his Rose. Ten/Rose**

**Don't own anything. Always the BBC, so I'm not making a Dime with this. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Run. _

_Don't look back. You must never, ever look back. Looking back means pain. Looking back means suffering and neglect. The past is to be nothing but a nightmare, always to repeat itself in your mind until you are consumed by your own misery. _

_You know this. You have seen this. You have done this._

_And you understand what it means, what it shows and teaches. You are to learn from your mistakes, but you must never look back. If you have to learn, wait for your mistakes to find you. _

_Run. Don't look back._

_Think of fire, death and destruction. Burning. Everything Burns. Think of life. Think of souls ripping from burning bodies, screams ripping from screaming throats, life ripping from everything. Lifeless, dying, screaming, burning, pain, begging, pleading._

_But still you must run. They will find you. They will haunt you. Forever you will be plagued by their dying requests, their begs, their sobs, their lives. Which is why you must never look back. _

_Run. _

_Keep running._

_Don't look back._

_Run._

oOoOoO

The lump was rising painfully in her throat. She could feel it, pushing its way ever upwards, threatening to block her only chance of comforting him. He was in pain. He was suffering, but she could think of nothing to say or do to help. She felt the agonizing sting of tears at the corners of her eyes as she watched, helpless.

He was trembling, his shaking hands ringing themselves through his already ruffled hair, sweat glistening gently against his brow, his deep but darkened eyes swimming with unshed tears.

She wanted to see him cry. She hated herself for thinking such a thing, but she knew from experience that tears were the first step to recovery. She needed him to demolish those annoying barriers, rip them away, tear them down until there was nothing but the honest him staring through. He needed to admit everything, even if it was just to himself. She knew nothing of his troubles, nor could she believe that she ever would.

He leant against the console, encouraging the TARDIS to support his quivering weight, as his own legs seemed to be failing abysmally at the task. She stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly at the contact, but soon relaxed.

He couldn't even look at her. She felt her heart break at his sadness. Something had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to ask, and he seemed unable to say anything. He was staring blindly at the wall, watery eyes lingering on anything but everything. Trying to ignore all there was to see, but desperate to see something he could take notice of.

Rose squeezed his shoulder gently and she felt him tense slightly. She sighed, blinking back tears of her own as she spotted his.

"What's happened, Doctor?" she asked quietly.

No reply.

Not even a blink to acknowledge he'd even heard her voice. She paused, then continued, a slight pleading desperation behind her words.

"Doctor? Please, what's wrong?"

He never moved, unable to justify lifting his sightless gaze to her face. She wouldn't understand. He couldn't bring himself to burden her. Her happiness was too important.

"Nothing," he sighed, turning to the console, and fiddling with the screen. His shaking hands were out of his control, no matter how hard he held them. She could see. She had noticed. He suddenly stopped, fully aware that he could not leave things as they were. Not any more.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

He couldn't hold them in any longer. The tears, hot and fresh, cascaded gently down his cheeks, shining brightly against the unnatural paleness of his skin. He was shaking, everything trembling despite his efforts to steady himself.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked softly, reaching for his hand. Rose had never seen him like this before. She wasn't sure she could cope with this.

The Doctor simply blinked and turned away. He couldn't do it.

_Keep running, Doctor. Run. Always run._

Not this time. He couldn't run any more. They had found him. As the tears threatened to increase, he shook his head violently and pushed himself away from her, running towards the doors and disappearing into the depths of the TARDIS.

Rose felt her arm drop to her side numbly, her own tears slid silently down her face, the bitter taste of them lingering on her lips. She leant against the console, staring after him, unable to think of anything to do next.

He needed space, she concluded. She sighed, wiped her eyes on her sleeve roughly, and set off towards the kitchen. Maybe things would be alright after a cup of tea. Her mum seemed to think that tea was always the answer. Perhaps everything would look better after a break. It had helped them once before, after all.

oOoOoO

The creak of an old, wooden door. Millions of books. Cluttered, towering shelves. A friendly Darkness. Flickering candlelight. Solitude. Silence. The Doctor wandered senselessly between the aisles towards the glowing fireplace at the other end.

He paused, then dropped to his knees on the threadbare rug, staring at the flames. The tears fell without his notice, now. He could no longer feel them. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing but pain. Biting memories. Pain.

_You've stopped running._

"Go away."

_They will find you. For too long you have lingered on, clinging to the skin of your pathetic existence, meddling in so many lives simply in the hope that you can override the damage you've caused._

"I said go away! Go! Leave me alone! I didn't ask for any of this!"

_Keep running, Doctor. You have no other choice. Run, or they will find you._

"GO AWAY!" he half sobbed, half shouted, shaking his head violently, his trembling hands digging dangerously hard into his skull, tearing at his hair in the hopes that he could rip them from his mind if he worked hard enough.

_You once believed we were the nightmares, didn't you? You thought you could hide from us. Smother yourself in adventures, in sunlight. But you broke, didn't you? You slept. You slipped away, leaving yourself vulnerable. And we found you. We are your only chance of survival, Doctor. They are hunting. They will find you eventually. You cannot hide forever._

"But I had no choice! I couldn't do anything else. I didn't ask to survive! I didn't want to! I couldn't! I shouldn't have! It isn't my fault!"

_Oh, but it is. You sold yourself short, Doctor. You lingered on. You should have died with them, but you didn't. Outcast, rebel, The Oncoming Storm. Coward._

"What do you want me to do?"

_Your companion holds the answer, Doctor. Have you not noticed? Are you so stupid as to ignore all of the signs? Everything is there, Doctor. She could end your endless torment. _

He was rocking backwards and forwards on his knees, holding himself against the chill that was creeping its way through his body, ignoring the heat blazing onto him from the roaring fireplace.

"No. I couldn't do it."

_Oh, come on, Doctor! One more life would be enough to convince you. One tiny, stupid, insignificant little human girl would break you. You would finally pay full redemption for your deeds. You do not deserve happiness, Doctor. And as long as she is here, you will suffer._

"No. I need her. She's the only one who can keep me going. I won't do it, no matter what happens to me, I won't do that to her. I won't!"

_But how do you know that's not what she wants?_

The Doctor fell uncharacteristically still, staring at the flickering flames, his breath catching in his chest.

_Ah, silence always did speak louder than words. You don't know, do you? You don't know if she's coping with your change. You don't know if she wants to leave you, and you don't want to think about it._

The tears fell harder, throwing themselves from his eyes onto the floor below him, staining his pale hands, eating away at the flesh, tearing at his hearts. He had no choice.

_They will come for you, Doctor. They will come for her, and she will be your final sacrifice. They will take her, and in doing so, they will take you. The last thing you ever see will be her, dying in front of your staring face, screaming her sorrow and pain to the heavens in your place. That will be the last thing you ever see, the last thing you ever hear. Your Rose, the ultimate sacrifice._

"But what if she doesn't? What if she chooses to stay? What if I can't convince her to leave?"

_You will force her to if you have to. It doesn't matter how you do it. But she will leave, and you will give yourself in. Running cannot help you any longer. You have run too far, and they have found you. They're here. They can see you._

"No."

_Run to her, Doctor. Run with her, force her to run for herself. She will leave, and she will be safe. Only then can we leave you. Only then will you be free to mourn in peace. As long as she is with you, we are with you. You do not deserve the happiness she offers. You know that, Doctor. You know that full well. Think about it. You have precious minutes before they take over. We must go, but they will find you in the end. They always do._

"No! Wait! What do I do? What am I supposed to tell her?"

But there was no reply. The sneedy little voices had vanished, leaving him staring at the ceiling, tears burning, his hearts breaking. He fell backwards, his eyes shutting on him, his hands tearing at his face, the warmth from the fireplace washing over him, but the cold harshness of his mind forbidding it's playful warmthness from touching his frozen skin.

He moaned quietly, silently begging for another way. Anything. But there was nothing.

The dreams had started mere days after his regeneration, starting so subtly that he hadn't noticed their true potential until it was too late.

Always the same, golden light, blinding brightness, singing angels, kisses, gold. But then the voices had arrived, laughing at the brightness, squashing it down until it was nothing more than a glittering star, hanging alone in an endless blackness. They'd found him, and they were taking over everything. He couldn't sleep. Nightmares, always hovering above his head, waiting until the early hours of morning to attack him. He'd shut himself away from slumber, hoping to block them.

But they were right. There was no stopping them. He had dropped his guard for mere seconds, and they had taken over completely. He was nothing but a slave to them, now.

Another conquest.

They always won in the end, and now they were going to take his Rose down with them.

_Run, Doctor. They are here._

_Run._

The Doctor sobbed, moaned, tore at himself mentally in any way he could, but there was no way out. He stumbled absently to his feet and tried to walk towards the door.

His blackness was consuming him, and he needed to get Rose away before it was too late.

oOoOoO

Rose drained the two tea bags and carried the cups across to the table, sinking down in one of the chairs with a sigh. She smiled slightly, thinking about her mother's face when she had heard that a cup of tea had been the answer to a speedy recovery for the Doctor.

If only everything could be that simple.

Rose frowned as a loud clattering echoed towards her. She froze, listening, as the noise loomed ever closer. She jumped to her feet, knocking the chair over in her haste to investigate.

"Doctor?" she called hurriedly, staring up and down the seemingly endless corridors as she stood stock still in the kitchen doorway. She ran through another corridor, skidding to a halt when she noticed an open door. Of course. Curiosity would always get the better of her. Inevitable, some would call it. She walked cautiously towards it, pushing it softly until she could see the room beyond.

She gasped.

Beautiful, was the only way to describe it.

Endless, luscious green fields covered with flowers of every kind imaginable, swirling pink clouds amidst a roaming lilac sky, birds twittering happily to each other from the branches of strange trees with long, flowing leaves.

The Doctor was standing at the crest of one of the closer hills, staring out at something beyond her vision. She began to climb towards him, smiling in spite of herself. It was so quiet, so calm, so peaceful… so 'Doctor'.

She laughed softly when she reached the crest, staring at a vivid blue sun, sinking below another crest a little way ahead of them. Shooting stars and comets rocketed around them, whistling gentle rhythms and songs of no particular meaning into her ears as they passed her.

"How are you feeling, now?" she asked calmly, the atmosphere releasing her stress with one breath. She felt strangely at peace, despite everything she had seen so far that day.

"You need to leave."

Rose sighed, almost aware that he had spoken then. She turned to him, the seriousness on his face hitting her harder than the view had.

"Sorry, what?" she sighed.

"You need to leave," he repeated, trying to keep his voice even and firm.

Rose blinked, staring at him now.

"I, er, what? What do you mean, leave? Leave what?"

"Leave this. Leave the TARDIS… leave me." He couldn't look at her, no matter how much he was dying to see her face again. He needed her to go, and he was rapidly running out of time. Seeing her would kill his resolve, he was sure.

"No, sorry, I'm not following," she said, no longer smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Rose, listen to me," he practically begged, turning to stare at her, gripping her shoulders. "You need to leave, right now, get out, get away, go home. You can't stay with me any more."

Rose felt tears prick at her eyes, and she gasped, staring at him, her eyes wide.

"This is about earlier, isn't it? This is what you were upset about before. What's happened, Doctor? What's made you think I've got to leave?"

"Rose… I need you to leave, that's all," he tried, unable to think as she stared at him, breaking him. They didn't have time for this. He felt his head begin to throb, as whispers erupted at the edge of his mind.

_No, please, not yet. I need more time, please, please, not yet._

"Why? Is it some alien? Because I've never left before, and I don't know what makes you think I'd leave now. We've been through too much. How could you think I'd go? What's going on, Doctor? You're scaring me now!" She stared at him, her eyes blazing. Strangely out of focus… strange…

_Stop it! I'm trying, go away! Please, I need more time!_

_Time's up, Time Lord._

"Rose… please, go!" he cried, his voice breaking. "Just go, right now. You're in danger. GO!" he shouted when she simply stared at him.

"Wait, danger from what?" she cried back, staring as his eyes began to glaze over, almost as if he was seeing something beyond her.

"Danger from me," he sobbed. He blinked, shaking his head as a dog would to rid its ears of water. "No," he muttered, "please, you can't, you can't take her!"

"Take me where? Who? Doctor, what's happening?" she tried, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Rose," he muttered feebly, "go. Just go, leave… run."

"Never," she cried back, gripping his shoulders. "Let me help. What is it?"

The Doctor shook his head once, opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Before Rose knew what was happening, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he weakened against her, stumbling backwards.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he whispered faintly. "I'm so sorry…"

His voice trailed away as he fell backwards, disappearing into his nightmares, consumed by his memories, drowning in despair.

Rose felt herself fall to her knees beside him as he hit the ground.

"Doctor? Doctor!"

A sudden pain erupted in the back of her mind, and she hunched herself up, holding her head, gasping. Before she could do anything else, her subconscious claimed her, and she fell backwards into an endless, starless night, the pain fading away into nothing. She was gone before she hit the ground, her hand somehow landing clasped within the Doctors'.

A deathly cold silence fell across the once warm and beautiful landscape, as two worlds fell away into suffering and darkness. Memories and nightmares took over, and his final chance at running away was left unguarded. There was nothing to be done now.

_You're too late, Doctor. They've found you. They've found you both. We tried, Doctor. She will suffer, now. Your memories will be her undoing. You can run no longer. They've found you._

_

* * *

_

**I hope that was alright! I think this'll be a two-parter, and I'll try to update it soon. In the meantime, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Run: Part Two

**Thanks so much for the reviews you've given me, guys! They really cheered me up! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!**

**Run. Part Two.**

**

* * *

**

_Run, Rose._

_Run, Doctor._

_Don't look back. Forget the past. Ignore everything. The burning will cease with time. Everything dies. Forget these, for now._

_Just Run._

oOoOoO

So much pain.

It was consuming her. It was tearing her, ripping through her, destroying her. She was spiralling through an endless night, horrors from her own past swirling past her, sneering at her, tearing into her.

Mickey's face, sorrow and regret for his Rose, jealousy for the Doctor, shame at his own cowardice. She had never noticed that before. She tried to jam her eyes shut, but the incessant flow of images leaked through her eyelids, burning into her. Tearing her.

Jack. Their Jack. Dying alone, brave, strong, changed beyond all recognition from the con-man Jack they had met in 1941. One beam of green, and it was all over. No more Jack Harkness. And still she tried to close herself away, falling faster and faster through a sea of black. Manic laughter rang through her ears, as millions of pairs of eyes watched her descent through nothingness. Was there a bottom? She supposed there was only one way to find out.

Naturally. Nothing was ever simple.

Screams. Shouts. Cries. Pain. Burning.

Rose gasped as flames erupted in front of her face, tendrils of orange and red twisting themselves around her, scarring her, burning her. She screamed, but her scream was drowned by a sudden roaring wind, whirling around her, knocking her, shoving her, killing her.

Everything stopped.

Rose opened her swollen, tear-filled eyes and stared at the planet in front of her. Still falling through blackness, she was suddenly blinded by fire. One beautiful, screaming planet burning before her horrified gaze.

Everywhere, screaming. Everywhere crying and shouting. Everywhere dying.

Running. Burning. Dying.

_Why did you not heed him, Rose?_

Rose gasped, the strange, poignant voices echoing within her own head. She tried turning to glance behind her, ignoring the pain as best she could. There was nothing there, no-one around. She was as alone now as she had ever been.

So much pain. So much suffering.

Rose could feel nothing, now. Nothing but intense pain could break her. And still she fell. Darkness and burning, bleeding, screaming, death and destruction. Suffering. Dying. Running...

_You could have been spared this._

"Who's there?" she almost sobbed. "What's going on?"

_He tried to warn you, Rose. Why did you not believe him? Has he not always done what was best for you? Why could you not run from him, just this once?_

The voices sounded indisputably sympathetic. Rose couldn't reply. She knew nothing anymore.

Face after face loomed up towards her through the darkness. Wide eyes staring at her, identical looks of wonder on their faces. Males, females, children, creatures, aliens, things…

A simple young woman, a handmaiden, young face, dark hair, staring eyes, her face frozen in a look of sheer determination. She was wearing strange clothes, almost Egyptian in style.

_Katarina._

"Who?"

The woman faded, leaving Rose spiralling ever further into an empty void, face after face flying past her, staring, burning, screaming, running.

Rose gasped.

A young boy, with brown hair and bright, staring eyes floated towards her, lingering at eye level. He couldn't have been older than sixteen. A face etched with pain, horror, shock, disappointment, suffering. Endless. She felt for him. He had died to save the world. She could tell. Such a sacrifice.

_Adric._

"Please, what's happening?"

_You failed to leave the Doctor. Now you will suffer. Katarina and Adric both died for the Doctor. There were many more. Such loss he has had to face. And now you will join them. Join them all, burn with them._

"What?" Rose muttered, tears streaming from her eyes as the pain doubled.

_The Doctor has been in danger for weeks. His nights, haunted by horrors from his own past, and everyday growing in strength. They have overpowered him. But they need life. They know they cannot take the Doctor. They need him. Without him, there would be nobody to relive them. The memories need life. They need you. And now they have you._

"Why couldn't he say anything?"

Rose felt herself slow unexpectedly. She stared at the ground beneath her.

Where had the floor come from?

_We must hurry. There is little time. The Doctor needs you. He has told us. These memories are destroying him, but not nearly as much as you are. The thought of you here is killing him more than his own tragic past ever could. We must hurry, Rose. _

Rose felt her feet slam into solid ground, causing her to lose her balance. Companions were still flying past her, still staring, still silently screaming, as she hit the floor hard. She blinked, rubbing at her burning arms and legs, tears leaking from her eyes despite her efforts to suppress them.

_He needs you, Rose Tyler. Run. Run to him. We can contain them for mere seconds. Run._

"But if you're not against him, then who are you?"

There was a silence, almost normal in Rose's eyes. Nothing funny or strange or uncomfortable. Almost companionable. She gasped suddenly, the pieces falling into place.

"You were companions, weren't you? All of you!"

_Yes. But there is little time to explain. They already know you are fighting them. Please, Rose. Run. Save him. He tried to save you, but you would not allow it. Please, run, Rose. He cannot last long alone. He has seen too much. Too many horrors, too many deaths, too much destruction and devastation. Run, Rose. Run now. Run fast. Run to him._

The voices faded away, leaving Rose staring into darkness, lost.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she called feebly, knowing there was no-one to reply.

Sighing, she staggered clumsily to her feet, fearing the sudden intense rush of heat that swept across her face. They were coming for her.

Rose gazed blearily around her, the edges of her vision made blurry by the onslaught of tears that she had failed to quell. Blackness, all around. Flames giving way to an endless sea of emptiness. Despair, hopelessness, suffering.

Except it wasn't. A tiny spot, one small, golden orb hanging in mid-air mere inches from her face, was enough to have a smile envelope her briefly. She reached forwards cautiously with one scorched hand, trying to touch it. The orb merely quivered slightly and lurched forwards, away from her. Rose nodded once, settling her resolve, and began to walk towards it, following.

The flames were following Rose, hunting her down, chasing her through sparkling mists of memories and nightmares, through darkness. Nothing to interrupt her painful musings save a tiny golden speck.

Her will was stronger than they had anticipated. And suddenly they knew. They would have to work a lot harder to break Rose now than they had ever worked before.

oOoOoO

_She is coming, Doctor._

The gentle voices were almost indistinguishable from the roaring flames that had engulfed him. Indeed, wrapped within his own misery, he missed them. Nothing but his self-induced screams of regret could penetrate him.

Burning. Everything in flames. Nothing left untouched as memory after memory flashed across his mind, chasing him, caging him.

He thrashed violently, pushing at everything, kicking, screaming, ripping, tearing. Nothing could stem the flow. He was left exhausted, no change made to the flash of snapshots rocking him. His efforts were rendered useless, as he drowned within himself, despair eating away at him, bit by bit.

Too many faces. Too many memories. Too much destruction. He was bound to his own memories, legs of intense flame tying him to an empty black background, gagging him. He tried inhaling, but received nothing but burning ash, choking him.

Susan. The Daleks. Gallifrey. Romana. The Cybermen.

Katarina. A gentle sob racked his throat as her death replayed itself before his eyes.

Axos. Jo. Liz. The Brigadier. His home, burning, screaming, dying.

"No!" he moaned. "Stop it!"

He could hear laughter, ringing, scarring, barbaric laughter. His own voice overthrown by the sudden outburst of screaming. Cackles, sneers, cries of mirth.

Tegan. Sarah Jane. Time Lords begging, pleading, fading. Ace. Flames engulfing everyone, eating life, tearing him, burning deep. Peri. Adric…

"Please! _Stop it_! Go away!"

_You know you deserve this, Time Lord. _

The Doctor shook his head violently, tearing himself in ways he could never have justified doing in other circumstances.

"Rose doesn't," he pleaded, quietly. They laughed.

_You knew the consequences when you failed to send her away. It has been a while since we last talked, Doctor. We've been waiting. That most pleasing feast after the Time War has left us content until now. But you know the score, Doctor. You harm, we store. The memories you do so detest are your own. We simply combine them for you. Easier to relive, that way, aren't they?_

His eyes tightly scrunched up against the torturous images and howling voices, he never noticed the tiny, lovingly bright golden light making its way slowly towards him.

Burning. Everything in flames. Scorched, dying, roaring. Blackness, despair, agony, suffering. Death, destruction. The onslaught was never-ending. Down and down he fell, nothing to catch him, no-one to help. He was alone. There was no way Rose could have survived his nightmares. He felt his hearts tear at the thought. He had killed her.

_There is nowhere to run now, Doctor. It's over. You will suffer until all else is beyond you. Your Rose will be long gone. And you will run. Never turning back, just as you have done for the last nine hundred years. Destroying and moving on, forgetting and hiding away. Locking horrors into the back of your mind, safe enough for us to reach them, to take them, to guard them._

The Doctor shook his head violently, and blinked. Companions were fading, the burning heat reducing to a more tolerable temperature. He turned and noticed the floating, golden orb.

The one, beautiful memory from so long ago.

His Rose.

He gazed at it, wide-eyed, unable to blink in fear of it vanishing the second they broke eye-contact. It made its way forwards, pushing away the winding wisps of fire that had ensnared him. He felt the connection snap, felt freedom spurt within his soul temptingly, before it was snatched back.

_No, Doctor! You have consequences to face! Running will get you nowhere!_

Binding, choking, tightened grasps ripped him backwards, drawing him ever deeper into his eternal night. And still the orb lingered. He could feel it, pulling its own path along with him, tied to him.

Burning. Screaming. Dying. Begging.

His planet, his family, his life.

Companions, enemies, allies.

Everything burned.

The orb was fading. It couldn't sustain the strength to fight away his daemons again. There were too many. The Doctor felt his faith ebbing slowly from him, leaving him drained. There was nothing else he could do. He would burn. Relive, burn, and run. Just as they had said. Nothing would ever change.

His nightmares would always win. Running was no good anymore. They would always find him. Forever more, he would sink into depths of deepest despair, wallowing in depression, face rebirth and a few, golden weeks of silence before the charade commenced again. It was the end.

oOoOoO

She could see him. Flames soaking him, covering and torturous. Scarring and scorching every bit of him. His tear-stained face shining, a beacon of light against the darkness. His despair was almost too much for her.

She knew that look. The orb faded away in front of her, and she had a clear view of him. His eyes closed tightly, his head tilted back, silent screams tearing themselves from his burning throat. That was a look of no hope. He could see no way out. Faithless, hopeless, resigned.

Rose would change that.

How she would change it, she had no idea.

There was a familiar pounding in her head. They had found her. She had precious seconds before they claimed her once again. Whispers, laughing, cackling mutterings broke out inside her mind, sneering evilly at her, pointing and laughing. She turned away, trying with everything she possessed to block them out. They slowed, but she could not hold them away for long. This was them. They would find a way in somehow.

_You're here, Rose. Do it now, quickly. We can hold them for you. Run to him._

"And do what? How can I help him? I don't know what to do! I don't know how to get out of here!"

_Use your instincts, Rose. The Doctor would. Do what you think is best, and you can't be disappointed. Hurry! Run!_

Rose ran.

She threw herself at him, tearing at the burning vine-like chords binding him. They snapped clean in half, one by one. As the final thread split, the Doctor slumped forwards onto the ground, unmoving.

_Hurry, Rose! _

There was a loud, echoing indignant screech. Burning legs of orange fire launched themselves towards her, tugging at her hair, her arms, scorching and marking her. She screamed at the contact, but pulled them away before they could maintain a firm grip.

Vehement squeals of rage beckoned her backwards, but she ignored them. Instead, she threw herself onto the ground beside the Doctor, turning him over onto his back, staring at the look of unimaginable pain upon his youthful-looking features.

How could anyone possibly suffer so much? It was horrific, but she now knew just what her Doctor had been keeping from her. She knew of companions, of his planet. She knew of his past, and his family. She knew of the Time War.

She knew the Doctor.

_Now, Rose. Run! Run for him._

Rose could hold off no longer. Forgetting, ignoring everything around her, she leant slowly forwards, and gently pressed her lips against his.

Sparks, crack-like whips, intense beams of golden light, whiteness. Bliss. Rose felt human for the first time in what felt like years. And suddenly, she couldn't think any more. Her world simply tipped itself upside down, leaving her hanging above herself, staring down upon everything, witnessing them through alien eyes, smiling.

Screams, burning, destruction, tearing, ripping, running.

This time, she was causing it.

She watched in wonder as memory after memory launched themselves into the black sea, vanishing into oblivion with little more than a terrified scream. The flames were engulfed, choked, destroyed, chased away by streaks of golden light. Nightmares became little more than nagging doubts at the back of her mind, her own memories fading from thought until she could see nothing. Only the Doctor. Her Doctor.

Change, or no change, he was still her Doctor. And she had risked her life for him. Now she understood. There was no need to run any more. They had been running from each other for too long. And still she kissed him. Everything fading away around them, nothing more than background noise.

Until one tiny voice managed to grab her attention.

_Thank you, Rose._

Rose pulled away softly, staring above her at the floating mass of glittering faces hovering in the lilac skies above them. Adric was standing at the front of the group, beaming. Birds were twittering overhead, singing together happily. The soft rustle of enormous leaves from exotic plants wafted enticing scents across the dew-drenched grass towards her, leaving her smiling wider than she could ever remember smiling before.

Companions from years before. Companions from years to come. They smiled warmly upon her, nodding gently. Each turned to the Doctor with an identical gleam within their eyes, that gentle, youthful smirk she could associate with him gracing their faces as they watched him stir.

"Thank you," she called to them.

_Running is to be a pointless act, now. You will run only when you have to. And you will run together. Good luck, Rose Tyler. Run with him. Run to him. But do not Run from him. He needs you, a lot more now than he ever has before. _

And they faded away, vanishing into the swirling clouds above them, brightly twinkling stars the only evidence of a new addition to the ceiling. Rose paused, watching them, before dropping her gaze to a groggy Doctor, who was watching her with confusion, his eyes still half closed against the glaring turquoise sun.

Silence.

"Do I even want to know what's been going on, or what?" he asked finally, staring at the wide grin on her face and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that depends," she started, pondering her approach.

"Depends on what?" he asked with suspicion.

"It depends on what you can remember."

"Nothing," he frowned after a moment's pause. "I can't remember anything. What have you done?" he murmured suddenly dangerously. She snorted and made to stand up, her arms protesting from holding her in the same position for what had to have been hours at least. She was quickly halted when he reached forwards and stroked her cheek.

"You've saved me again, haven't you?" he smiled, suddenly. Rose beamed at him.

"Do you want the details? I'm sure I could be persuaded to talk... under the right circumstances."

The Doctor studied her briefly, his gaze lingering for a second upon her parted lips, before he grinned and pushed himself upwards, preparing to clamber to his feet. Rose stood first, offering her hand to pull him up.

"Oh, and one more thing," she called, suddenly dropping his hand and causing him to fall backwards again. He glared at her, before grinning in spite of himself.

"What?"

She remained silent, and pushed herself forwards, kissing him softly. Gentle and encouraging, loving and understanding, forgiving and promising. It was all that and more. Encouraged by millions of smiling faces, watching them from the heavens. She pulled away, smiling at the look of untarnished amazement on his face.

"We're not running, any more," she smiled.

oOoOoO

_Run._

_Don't look back. You must never look back. Looking back means pain. Looking back means suffering and neglect. The past is to be nothing but a memory, always to linger behind closed doors, but never to intrude upon the here and now._

_You know this. You have seen this. You have done this._

_And you now understand what it means, what it shows and teaches. You have learnt, and will continue to learn, from your mistakes without looking back._

_Run. Don't look back._

_Remember fire, death and destruction. Burning. Everything Burns. Remember life. Remember smiles of joy, laughter, and understanding. Remember companions gone and imagine companions still to come._

_But still you must run. She has found you. She will stay with you. Forever you will have her protection, as much as you can offer her your own. Horrors will continue, they will always plague you. Memories will build in strength again. They will escape eventually, they will find you. But for now, don't look back._

_Run._

_Run with her. Run for her._

_Don't look back._

_Run._

_

* * *

_

**There you go. I think that's it. I hope I didn't disappoint you! And I'd love to hear what you thought! Thanks for reading! xXx MissHaunted MoonLight xXx**


End file.
